


My bitch

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami Taiga, DID I MENTION BEASTIALITY?, Double Penetration, Fucking, KuroKaga, M/M, Top!Kuroko, Top!Nigou, beastiality, bottom!Kagami, oh i did, threesome i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Hey Kuroko, so what did you call me for?" The puzzled redhead scratched the back of his neck. "Do you need a drink, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked politely, ignoring the taller's question.</p><p>Or the fic in which Kagami is raped by Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My bitch

" Hey Kuroko, so what did you call me for?" The puzzled redhead scratched the back of his neck. "Do you need a drink, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked politely, ignoring the taller's question. "Wa-water will be fine." Sitting on the couch, Kagami stared at the ceiling.  _Kuroko, has been acting weirdly recently,_ huh.The male thought, waiting patiently for his drink.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey Kuroko, let's practice one-on-one!" The enthusiastic redhead shouted, jogging over to his benched partner. The petite male froze, before shaking his head. "I apologize, Kagami-kun. I do not feel up to it." The polite rejection stung, but Taiga held himself back from crying. Since when did Kuroko ignore his requests?_

_"Kuroko, I'm out of water. Could I have some from your bottle?" Parched, he groaned out his plea. His friend's eyes had darkened, as shoulders stiffened. After a short pause, Kuroko relented, passing over the bottle. Chugging gratefully, Kagami moaned at the cool water hitting the back of his throat. Then, the scuffling of shoes made him stop. Kuroko had gotten up, slinging his bag across his shoulder. "Wait, what about your water?" He asked, puzzled at the stiffness of his friend. " You can finish it. I'm leaving." Sneakers slapping against the sidewalk, Kuroko quickly disappeared from Kagami's view. Yet it seemed that his friend was running in a rather weird manner._

_Hurt. It really hurt to be brushed off by your close friend. Taiga made his way to Kuroko's apartment, hoping to find his answers, and rebuild the bond they had._

_-End of Flashback-_

After five long minutes, the sky blue-haired male finally emerged from the kitchen, a glass of warm water in hand. "I apologize for taking long, the water wasn't hot enough." He explained, sitting opposite Kagami with an expectant look on his face.  _Kuroko doesn't seem to be unhappy, in fact, he looks....glad?_ Kagami mused.

The redhead raises an eyebrow, but quickly downs the liquid in one gulp. Immediately after, his body starts to overheat. He feels weak, dizzy even."Ku-ro.....ko...." The power forward tries to keep his eyes open, tries to ask for help. The last thing he saw were Kuroko's eyes,  darkened with some sort of unknown emotion. And a smile. Then he blacks out, succumbing to the heat.

- _timeskip-_

"-ngh...." Kagami groans, tugging at the bonds that held him down. _Wait a second....bonds?_ He tugged experimentally at one of the bedsheets knotted around his wrist. It's firm, and doesn't budge. Panicking, he tugs harder and harder, struggling against the white fabric. His legs are also bound, and pulled apart. The clothes that he had been wearing were nowhere in his line of vision. In the awkward situation, the prey continued to struggle. 

" Kagami-kun, don't struggle. It'll make you hurt yourself. I made sure the knots were tight." The monotone voice echoing from the doorway.  _Of course, it was Kuroko._ The redhead glares at the ghost vehemently, yet fearfully. "Kuroko, why?" He asks, hurt that his friend would do such a thing to him. "Kagami-kun, I'm going to cure you of your fear." The simple answer scares him. "Wha-what?" Unsure of his Shadow's plans, the Light took a gulp. But he was sure it wasn't going to be good.

Gently tracing over smooth abdominal muscles, small fingers wandered up, rolling the two pinkish nubs. A guttural groan is forced out of his throat, as silent tears run down his cheeks. "Kuroko..stop...." He croaks out in fear. He doesn't know this person....this wasn't the Kuroko he knew. "Relax, Kagami-kun, I won't hurt you." The gentle expression on the shorter male's face makes him relax.  _That's right, Kuroko would never hurt me. We're friends._ Kagami, with that thought in mind, relaxed his body, entrusting it to his partner. 

Humming in approval, the light-haired man continued his administrations, pinching the pink peaks, before taking one in his mouth. Saliva coating the nipple, Kuroko licked around it slowly, before sucking softly on it. The slight suction on his chest causes the blushing redhead to moan softly, arching off the bed to receive more friction against it. It takes the bluenette by surprise, but he recovers quickly and sucks at it with more force, teeth scraping the nub roughly, while rubbing its twin forcefully between his thumb and forefinger. The slight pain, accompanied by pleasure, results in Kagami releasing with a soft cry, before hanging limply by his bonds.

"My, Kagami-kun, I didn't take you as a person who would come just by his nipples. It's adorable." The phantom player, small smirk playing on his lips, states. All he gets in response is the tiger's refusal to look at him, as those cheeks are stained with a reddish blush. He chuckles darkly, biting at the redhead's neck.  _Kagami-kun has no idea how delicious he looks right now... Now for the next part of my plan..._

One finger, slick with lube, circled Kagami's puckered entrance. He tensed, voice wavering. "U-um....Kuroko? What exactly are you doing?" The maroon-eyed male asks, trying to close his legs, but failing to. "Well, of course I am preparing you. We won't want you to get hurt now, would we?" The monotone answer to his question is really scaring him. The finger is some joined by another, both pushing into the tight passage. He winces. It hurts, it stings. Kuroko kisses him, to relieve some of the pain. He takes it. He doesn't want to feel anymore, doesn't want to feel the pain, the agony. A shock of pleasure jolts his body, him arching off the bed in a strangled moan. 

The blue-haired male grins. He's found it. "Nigou, come." The former miracle commands. In trots the devil's spawn, eyes similar to the phantom 6th player of Seirin. With a soft woof, he takes his place beside his master, bright eyes looking up at the terrified teenager spread on the bed. Kuroko spreads Kagami's asshole, and with a glint in his eye, issues his order. "Nigou, lick." With a bound, the furry mutt is atop the mattress, paws pressing into the comforter. Curious eyes are directed at the dark-haired boy, before its head bends forward to give the twitching hole a lick, then more. 

The feeling of the rough tounge against such a sensitive area, made the uncomfortable male tense. It....it slid up and down his butt crack, before it wriggled into his ass. He let out a cry, as the slippery appendage pushed through the tight ring of muscles, going deeper and deeper into the passage. The dog's tongue was long, he admitted, as it slipped further in, deeper than where Kuroko's fingers had reached. It reached his pleasure spot easily, as he tightened around the tongue, moaning loudly. 

Nigou had seemed puzzled by his reaction, and withdrew its tongue quickly. But it wasn't over yet. "Kagami-kun, suck." Kuroko ordered, erection nudging against the redhead's damp lips. With slight hesitation, Kagami opened his mouth, taking in the bluenette's 8-inches into his mouth bit by bit. Whoever said that small people have small dicks was wrong. Having almost no gag-reflex, as he possessed the ability to stuff his mouth full of Maji burgers, he swallowed the long cock fully. The sky blue-haired male groaned, before thrusting into the warm cavern relentlessly, abusing the mouth with his dick. Kagami adapted quicky, sucking the steel-like rod as balls slapped against his lips. 

A blunt object nudged against his nether lips, prodding at it. Cock still in his mouth, the redhead looked down. Nigou's prick had slid out from white fur, red and pulsing angrily. Eyes widened. Surely it wouldn't.... The husky's cock penetrated him, as he cried around Kuroko's penis. It felt weird, but good, the beast's dick rubbing his insides. As it thrusted harder, front paws bracing themselves on Kagami's thighs, the tiger moaned louder, sending vibrations through Kuroko's cock. With a grunt, Kuroko came in his mouth, some of the substance escaping from the abused mouth.

 _Time for the highlight._ The bluenette fingered the redhead's filled hole, stretching it more. Hazy brownish-red eyes met the sight, as the redhead lifted his hips up slightly, thrusting his ass against the dog's cock and the human's fingers. Then, another hard object pressed against the stuffed asshole, before sliding in. Kagami's insides opened painfully around the two dicks, allowing more space for both erections to fit. He whimpered. It was too much. Slowly, Kuroko moved. The two boners sliding against each other, in his entrance, caused his head to fall back against conveniently-placed pillows, as he tightened. Both dicks moved at different speeds, jutting against his prostate irregularly. Before he knew it, he was coming, ass clenching. But still, the two semes didn't stop. They continued harder, faster, pounding into the ass provided. Skin slapping against skin, the room was filled with breathy moans and howls, as the three participants came. 

Kagami looked utterly wrecked, cum dripping out of his mouth and his hole, cheeks flushed, eagle-spread across the bed. His ass pussy twitched, clenching and relaxing as milky substance escaped from it, dirtying the comforter. He had passed out, too drunk from pleasure. Kuroko smiled. Kagami Taiga was now his bitch, and his alone to use.


End file.
